Going Hollywood Again
by JoshFan
Summary: Sequel to "The Harsh Sunlight."  Follow the boys as they leave for L.A. What new adventures and challenges await them?  Will Drake's career or other forces come between them? Will contain humor, slash, drama and hopefully some suspense.
1. Getting Ready

A/N: For the first part of this chapter, please imagine the boys in their boxes speaking directly to you. (And, if you haven't already, you might want to read at least the second half of Chapter 22 of the previous story.)

* * *

Josh: Like the saying goes, "Honesty is the best policy"

Drake: You know, sometimes a little _dishonesty_ can be a great tool (_Drake then snickers_), "tool"

Josh: If Drake and I hadn't been honest with ourselves and each other, I wouldn't be in this awesome relationship today

Drake: If I hadn't had Megan tip off Josh about my feelings for him and faked a nightmare to make Josh feel like he needed to baby me, he would've never had the courage to tell me that he loved me ... and I wouldn't be in this awesome relationship today

Josh: So you see, good things come to the virtuous

Drake: So you see, if you want something bad enough ... you might just have to bend the rules to get it

Drake & Josh: (_looking at each other, smiling and sighing)_ … I love that boy

* * *

Upon seeing Audrey and Walter enter the living room, Drake frantically called, "Mom … Mom … Walter."

"What's wrong, honey," Audrey asked.

"What is it son," Walter followed.

"Nothing's wrong … everything's _right_," Drake replied smiling widely. "Josh isn't going to NYU."

"_What_," Audrey and Walter replied in unison.

"He's … we're … we're going to L.A.," Drake announced cheerfully.

"_What_," Audrey and Walter replied in unison.

Josh then explained about the condo and Mindy's father helping him get into UCLA where he would save a bundle of money because he would qualify for in-state tuition and would not have to live in a dorm.

"Both my boys are leaving me," Audrey cried, prompting Walter to puts his arm around Audrey's shoulders.

"Mom, it's _just_ L.A. … we can come home on weekends," Drake promised, sort of reassured of his mother's love by her response to the news.

"It will be okay, boys," Walter said encouragingly. "Things have just moved so _fast_ this summer. I wish you would have told us sooner so we could have had more time to mentally prepare. But I'm _very_ happy that … uh, Josh will be so much closer." Walter then turned to Drake and added, "And that he doesn't have to leave you behind, Drake."

Sensing the sincerity in Walter's voice, Drake responded shyly, "Thanks … Dad," bringing a big smile to Walter's face. Walter didn't know whether Drake would continue to call him "Dad," but it didn't really matter that much as he knew Drake meant it this time.

However, for Drake, it was strangely comforting to call Walter "Dad." Maybe with all the drama about his paternity it would just be easier to kind of pretend that Walter was his father … like Josh seemed to pretend that Audrey had always been his mother.

"God help L.A. if you're going to unleash these boobs together and unsupervised in the city," Megan smirked as she entered the living room. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, we were there for only a couple of days and Josh got me on TRL … just think what could happen when we live there," Drake replied.

Megan didn't really want to put a damper on things, but she was kind of upset over the news. Things would be so boring with her beloved boobs. Who would she prank? That got Megan thinking. "When are you two going," she asked.

"Well, after Drake and I finish packing, we'd like to take everyone out to lunch and then hit the road. I still got to buy books and find out where my classes are and stuff," Josh explained.

That would give Megan a few hours to prepare a special goodbye for the boys.


	2. Hug Me, Sister

A/N: Again, for the first part of this chapter, please imagine the boys in their boxes speaking directly to you.

* * *

Drake: Somehow, I knew Josh would be a great boyfriend.

Josh: I kind of hate to say it in a way, but Drake has turned out to be a much better boyfriend that I could have ever imagined.

Drake: Josh spoils me, and you know how I like to be spoiled … and all the little things … they just blow me away … like Josh will just stop what he's doing and send me a one-line text message like "thinking of you" or "can't wait to see you tonight." You know … he just makes me feel like I'm … important. Oh, and when Josh has been gone all day, he'll bring me candy … how cool is that ... even if he has to say "sweets for my sweet" … how corny is that … all right … because the way Josh says it, I like that, too … but don't tell anyone.

Josh: I'm still blown away by Drake changing his name to "Drake Parker Nichols." Like how cool is that? Drake also lets me take care of him and spoil him. You know … he just makes me feel like I'm … important. And all the little things … like when we're snuggling on the couch just watching TV, he lets me run my hands through his silky hair. That still perks me up … (_Josh blushes and then smiles) _if you know what I mean.

Drake: And things are just going to get better once we're in L.A.

Josh: I just hope things will be as great in L.A.

Drake: Josh worries too much.

Josh: I worry a lot, but I have to worry for me and Drake because he never worries about anything. But still …

Drake & Josh: (_looking at each other, smiling and sighing)_ … I love that boy.

* * *

"Drake, leave some clothes here, so when we come to visit, we won't have to pack as much stuff," Josh wisely advised.

Audrey then entered the boys' room. "Almost done, huh," Audrey quietly acknowledged. She had prepared herself for Josh's departure, but now seeing her other son preparing to leave as well really shook her. However, not wanting to spoil the boys' excitement, Audrey put on a brave face.

"I guess so," Josh answered, recognizing Audrey's sadness despite her efforts to appear encouraging. "We'll come down for a weekend before the end of September … I promise."

"Yeah, we will," Drake added. "Unless … I'm a star by then," he joked.

"You're already a star to me," Josh said dramatically, trying to sound like the kind of romantic movie Drake would mock. "I was just trying to be funny … I'm sorry."

"Love means never having to say you're sorry," Drake responded even more dramatically, mocking that old movie "Love Story," which Josh made him watch.

"They are sickening, aren't they," Megan cracked as she entered.

"We were just joking, Megan," Drake explained.

"Sure, you were," Megan smirked. Megan then looked at her mother. "Maybe we should get out of here before they start quoting 'Brokeback Mountain.'"

"Megan!" both boys yelled.

Still trying to be upbeat, Audrey asked, "So, where we going for lunch?"

"Drake's been craving wontons and moo shoo, so how about B.F. Wang's," Josh suggested, causing Drake to smile and think, "_Damn_, he's good to me."

"Sounds great … I'll let your dad know you're about ready," Audrey said as she headed downstairs.

"So … you going to miss us, little girl," Josh asked.

"I …," Megan began to say.

"Miss pranking us, you mean," Drake interrupted.

"Go to hell," Megan said as she stormed out of the boys' room.

"Megan," Drake called.

"Drake ...," Josh started.

"I'll take this, Josh," Drake interrupted as he headed to Megan's room. Drake then sat on Megan's bed, close to her. "Megan, what's the matter … I didn't mean anything."

"You know, I get tired of people always thinking I'm so tough, so cold … haven't I proved myself since you fell in love with Josh?"

"Yeah, you have … I'm sorry … I was just thinking of myself … as usual," Drake admitted.

"It was bad enough when just Josh was leaving … but I've lived with you my entire life … and with both of you gone ...," Megan explained as she started to tear up a bit. "It's going to be weird … even weirder than living with brothers in love with each other … if that's possible," Megan continued, smiling a bit.

"I know what you mean. It's going to be weird for me, too … without you and Mom … even Walter … but I know you understand that I got to be with Josh," Drake explained.

"I do ... better than anybody, I think."

"True that," Drake responded, bringing a smile to Megan's face as she recognized that Drake had picked up that expression from Josh. "Come on, hug me, sister … I won't tell anybody." Megan then let Drake hug her. "Megan, you're awesome … you're smarter than me, but we're still a lot alike … you know, when it comes to dealing with other people and stuff … and when you're a little older, I know that you're going to find _your_ 'Josh' … and then the world will see that you're not so tough after all."

"Ahem, Drake … you going to help me carry these boxes to the car or what," Josh asked while standing outside Megan's door, pretending to be annoyed. Because Josh would have happily carried out all the boxes by himself after hearing Drake predict that Megan will someday find _her_ "Josh."

"Just give me two minutes, okay," Drake requested.

"Okay," Josh answered with his arms full as he headed down the stairway, smiling widely, thinking, "_Damn_, he really loves me."

"Are we okay, Megan," Drake asked.

"We're okay," Megan smiled.


	3. LA or Bust

A/N: Again, for the first part of this chapter, please imagine the boys in their boxes speaking directly to you.

* * *

Josh: One of the great things about being in a relationship with someone you have lived with for years is that you know _everything_ about each other. You know, there aren't too many unpleasant surprises.

Drake: I love Josh, but one drawback of being in a relationship with someone you have lived with for years is that you know _everything_ about each other. You know, there aren't too many cool surprises.

Josh: And predictability leads to security.

Drake: And predictability leads to boredom.

Josh: Security, I think, is good for Drake.

Drake: Boredom, you know, is not good for Drake.

Josh: Even if he thinks it's boring.

Drake: (staring into space) Oh … what was I saying … sorry, I was starting to get bored … 'cause, you know, these openings are always the same … me and Josh just say the opposite of what the other says, even though it sounds alike … and now, Josh is going to yell at me

Josh: Drake! Don't say that!

Drake: Told ya!

Josh: (playfully annoyed) Ohhhh!

Drake: (laughing and smiling) He's so predictable.

Josh: (smiling) He's so aggravating.

Drake & Josh: (looking at each other, smiling and sighing) But … I love that boy.

* * *

Everyone had been finished eating for more than ten minutes when Audrey strained to delay the inevitable departure of her boys. "Oh, did you remember to pack some sheets and towels? I think they're having a white sale at Stacy's this weekend, and we could …"

"Mom, we got it covered … we already told you that," Drake interrupted, fearing he sounded annoyed when he was really just at a loss on how to comfort his mother. Drake then turned to Walter, with his expression revealing his confusion.

To give Audrey and Drake some privacy, Walter then suggested that Josh and Megan go next door with him to the cookie store and buy the boys some cookies for the road.

"What, it's just a two-hour drive," Megan cracked, thinking this was all becoming unnecessarily dramatic.

Walter then scowled at Megan. She got the message and slid out of the booth. Once the trio was out of earshot, Drake blurted, "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, dear," Audrey asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I feel like I've done something wrong."

"You've done nothing wrong, Drake … you're just following your dreams and the … the man you love. I'm the one who should be sorry," Audrey explained.

"Now I get to ask: sorry for what," Drake half smiled.

"For putting a damper on what should be a happy day for you. You know, I love Josh and Megan just as much … but … but you're still my first-born, Drake … you've been under my roof for 19 years … and I just haven't had time to process the fact that you're moving out."

"Now, I think I know what I'm sorry for," Drake frowned.

"No, dear … I didn't say that to make you feel bad … I'm just trying to explain how _I_ feel."

"Mom, although I am very happy and excited about moving in with Josh in L.A., I am … you know … going to miss you … I hope you know that."

"I do, but it's still nice to hear," Audrey smiled.

"Don't worry … I'll call _a lot_ … I'll have to because I don't know how to do anything around a house … like laundry."

"Really, what did you do when it was your turn to do laundry at home?"

"What else … I got Josh to do it for me," Drake smirked. "But … I want to do my fair share of the crappy chores in our place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Josh deserves it," Drake answered, causing Audrey to think that Drake was actually growing up a little.

With Audrey's spirits apparently lifted, Drake decided not to burden her with his fears of disappointing Josh or making Josh regret asking Drake to move in with him. "Come on, I want to make sure they get some of those chocolate chip cookies with the macadamia nuts, you know how I love those."

"Yeah, I do," Audrey smiled widely, feeling very proud of her son.

* * *

After everyone exchanged hugs in the parking lot, it was finally time for the boys to embark on their journey and start the next phase of their lives together. Josh was behind the wheel, driving out of the parking lot, when Drake gently squeezed Josh's right hand. Josh warmly smiled at Drake. Drake smiled back, but it was one of his nervous smiles.

"Not having second thoughts, are you," Josh said half joking.

"Oh, no … I know this is the right thing," Drake replied before quietly adding "for me."

"Drake, this is the right thing for _both_ of us," Josh said reassuringly, having long ago attainted the ability to quickly recognize when Drake was feeling insecure and vulnerable.

"It's just … just that you broke up with Mindy and gave up going to a fancy east-coast college, you know … you changed your whole life to be with me … I just don't want you to become … disappointed," Drake explained.

"First, Drake … breaking it off with Mindy wasn't that big a deal. You see, I knew I had no long-term future with Mindy before you told me that you loved me."

"Really?"

"Yes, she had told me that she wanted to date other people when we went off to college. I didn't like that, but what upset me more was the fact that it didn't really bother me all that much that she wanted to date other guys," Josh explained.

"You mean you were really upset about _not_ being upset?"

"Yeah, I guess so … because that made me realize that Mindy was not _the_ one," Josh admitted. "But soon thereafter, I luckily discovered who _was_ the one."

Drake's smile was now wide, almost cocky.

"Anyway, there are only two things you need to do to keep me from ever being disappointed in you," Josh proclaimed.

"And what's that, Joshy," Drake asked, feeling a little better.

"One, always try your best at whatever you do … and, two, just be faithful," Josh explained.

"Josh, I don't want to fuck around on you!"

"I know, but it's easy now because this is still new and exciting … I'm talking a couple of years from now … when you're even more famous … you know, you're going to be on the road … and I won't always be able to follow you … and there's going to be a lot of people … men and women … throwing themselves at you … I'm going to have to share enough of you … so, I _can't_ share that part of you as well … you see, Joshy can be selfish, too."

"I like that kind of selfish."

Josh smiled back. "The point is that I can't deal with knowing all these people are going to be chasing after you unless I can trust you … completely."

"You trust me, don't you, Josh?"

"I do … and I will continue to trust you until you give me a reason not to … it's just that this is _very_ important to me … and I should have told you earlier how I felt. But you know, relationships are a two-way street, so is there anything special I need to do?"

"_Yeah,_ d_on't ever leave me," _Drake thought to himself, but did not say it for fear of sounding pathetic. So, instead, Drake answered, "No, just keep doing what you're doing."

"Cool … enough serious talk … hey, you finish those new mixes you were working on before the party?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's hear them!"

"Sure thing," Drake responded, as he plugged his mp3 player into the car stereo.

The first song started just as Josh turned on northbound I-5 and exclaimed, "L.A. or bust," causing Drake to chuckle at Josh's adorable dorkiness.

* * *

A/N: I hope to pick up the pace with the updates to this story, but I'm still updating "The Tease" as well. Hope this story isn't moving too slowly for you. **Thanks everyone for the comments. Keep them coming.**


End file.
